


I got reason to believe

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Incest, Sibling Incest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “I will rip your heart right out of your fragile little ribcage.”





	I got reason to believe

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this writing prompt](https://p-r-o-m-p-t-s.tumblr.com/post/183318335066/writing-prompt-232) and [Originally posted here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/183335724907/writing-prompt-232)
> 
> Title inspired by Sigrid's "[Sight of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMVpE4jYTBs)"

Arthur does not flinch when Orm surges forth through the water to him. Rage twists his face; pinching the corners of his eyes, lips curling back and baring the whites of his teeth. Sharp nails claw at his chest, digging through the fabric of his armour.

“I will rip your heart right out of your fragile little ribcage.” Orm snarls, “I swear–”

“Do it.” Arthur says evenly. Reaching a hand to curl over the tense press of Orm’s hand on him, waiting him out until he relaxes. “Orm, you know it’s yours. It has always been yours.”

Wicked blue eyes hold their gaze. Searching for any lie and deception, and it breaks his heart that Orm has always had reason to doubt the love and care given to him. “Orm,” He pulls him in closer by the waist, “Orm, trust me.”

He can tell when Orm begins to hope. He relaxes, leaning into him, melting his body against the strength of Arthur’s. “You’ll be the death of me.” He grouses, but Arthur picks up the tendril of a happy tremor in the lilt of his voice. 

“Yeah well,” Arthur hums. “I’m hopeful that we’ll beat the odds just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
